harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
2025 Break-In Of Gringotts
Viktor:"Zo you z'ink Carissa comez here often" '' --Viktor joking about the mile high mountains of gold. This was the first break in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank since 1998 during the height of the Third Wizarding War.It was carried out by Ventus and Vincent in a plan for taking the Elder Wand back from Carissa.After hearing from Renen that Carissa already has the Elder Wand,Vincent thinks a good idea to steal the wand from Carissa's vault.After disagreeing on Ventus' plan to use Polyjuice Potion to break in,Ron and Hermione arrived.Ron and his brother,Bill,helped them enter the vaults as Carissa had two vaults.The duo managed to obtain Godric Gryffindor's Sword and possibly destroyed Carissa's last Horcrux. Background After the Skirmish At Dedra Manor in the winter of 2024,Ventus and Vincent stayed at the home of Hermione and Ron Weasley.After learning what the Deathly Hallows were,Ventus began to obssess over them.Even after learning that Carissa had a horcrux,he still thought about the Hallows.He and Vincent then went on a search to find Carissa's last Horcrux.When Renen told them that Carissa had the Elder Wand,a plan was then quickly created by Vincent to steal the Elder Wand. Plan '''Vincent:"...I'm not drinking someone else's hair.That's pretty gross."'' '''Ventus:"I'm not gonna lie.I think it's gross too.But it's either this,or walk and fire spells everywhere." Vincent:"Firing spells everywhere.We have our plan.Let's go." --Vincent complaining about taking the Polyjuice Potion. Although Vincent came up with the idea of breaking in,he didn't like the idea of taking the Polyjuice Potion.Later on,during their plan to infiltrate the ministry,he would take the potion but not without complaining.After meeting with Ron,he told his brother,Bill,and Bill's wife,Fleur,of their plan.Like Hermione,Fleur didn't agree with it.However,she and Bill assisted Vincent in infiltrating one of Carissa's vault,Vault 459.Meanwhile,Viktor Krum,a Triwizard Champion,helped Ventus infiltrate Carissa's other vault,Vault 814.Ron then left the platform,stating that he hopes the don't get themselves killed. Break-In Once Ventus and Vincent were on their way to the vaults,the break-in had officially started.After reaching Vault 814,Viktor and Ventus found that the Unlocking Charm was usless due to a barrier.However,it was unable to withstand the Reductor Curse,incinerating the lock to dust.Ventus and Viktor then were amazed at the mile high mountains of gold.Vincent,in the other vault,even took some of the gold.While Ventus was searching the vault,he found a note left from Terra for Carissa,stating that he had already taken the Elder Wand and the Hobliean Dagger.Ventus then turned around and tripped over a gold cup,setting off the alarms and triggering the traps.Vincent,Bill,and Fleur heard the alarm and all the gold in both vaults began to burn and multiply.Vincent and his group quickly got out.Ventus then spotted Godric Gryffindor's Sword and quickly retrieved it.While still trying to escape the gold,Viktor noticed a tsunami of gold.Ventus the Speed Running Charm to allow them to run faster and escape the vault. Skirmish On The Platform While heading back to the Loading Platform,Ventus noticed a black trail of smoke approaching them,he then confirmed that it was a New Death Eater.Ventus was able to knock out the New Death Eater.Viktor then spotted multiples of them swarming around.They were able to defeat the ambush until being pursued by Carissa.They then stopped on a vault platform and duelled Carissa and a New Death Eater.After Ventus' and Carissa's spells collided,Carissa apparated away with the New Death Eater. Assualt On The Main Lobby When Ventus,Vincent,Viktor,Fleur,and Bill returned to the main lobby,they found a battle between the New Death Eaters and the employee's of Gringotts,as well as other wizards going.Ventus and Vincent helped in the assualt.When Ventus went to help Fleur,Bill,and Viktor duel Carissa,Hermione stopped him.Ventus then disarmed Carissa with the Disarming Charm and apparated away with Hermione and Ventus with Carissa's wand.Ventus was then angry at Hermione for a few hours and gave Vincent the wand he took from Carissa after Vincent returned Ventus' wand.